Unexpected Turn Of Events
by sweetcrimefighter
Summary: A one night stand can change everything. Especially when it's followed by an unwanted pregnancy, and an even more unwanted mariage to a guy you hate. BELLAxEDWARD
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Turn Of Events**

**Chapte****r 1: Drunk sex and the morning after**

"Oh Bella, stop fussing. You look amazing," Alice said as I continued to look myself over in front of the mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty good, I hardly recognized myself. I was wearing a strapless blue dress that came just above my knees and had a rather deep V-cut - though not deep enough to make me come off as a slut, thankfully. My hair was in a pony tail, not hiding my face from the public for once. Alice had done my make-up to almost make me look half as good as her.

But I was wary of going out like this; I didn't go out much, if ever. And I never dressed like this, so I was a little scared of what people would think. Most of my fellow Forks High students would be at this beginning of the year party and most viewed me as a geeky nerd. Alice was actually my only friends, though she was quite the popular one. No one understood our friendship.

Anyway, I had promised Alice I would go to this party because she had gone to this booksigning with me in Port Angeles. I sighed, then turned my frown upside down and smiled as I turned to Alice.

"Thanks, Allie. I do look okay, I guess," I said and she laughed her tinkerbell laugh.

"I said you look amazing, not okay. Now let's head out, we're late as it is," Alice said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs, out the door and to her car. I swear that little pixie would be the death of me one day.

When we arrived at the Cullen estate - home of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme and their cocky, despicable son Edward Cullen, who just happened to be one of Alice' popular friends - the party was already in full motion. I briefly wondered what his respectable parents would think of this if they ever found out, but was pulled out of my train of thoughts by Alice motioning me to get out of the car.

We had hardly entered the house and Alice had been whisked away by her boyfriend, Jasper Hale. I walked up to the refreshments stand and poured myself a cup of punch, never thinking that it would be spiked with alcohol, and lots of it. A lot of curious and/or shocked stares were directed my way. I turned my head and payed them no attention.

As the party went on and on, the hours passed - Alice still hadn't come back and I doubted she would - and as I drank more and more punch, I felt myself getting buzzed. However, I'd never been drunk before so I didn't recognize the feeling in time to stop and sober up a little. No, I just continued to drink and started to sway to the music.

Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder and as I turned around I came face to face with the most obnoxious person ever to cross my path. Edward Cullen.

"Hi cutie," He smirked, looking me up and down with lustfull eyes. Lustfull eyes?! No way, was he flirting with me or was I already so drunk I couldn't tell the difference? I cleared my head and said something I never in a million years would have said if I were sober.

"Not interested, jackass," I said, smirking back and for a moment he seemed stunned - he clearly wasn't used to rejection or name calling. However, he recovered from the blow to his ego and tried again.

"Ouch, I'm hurt," He fake-pouted, holding his hand to his heart. I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous behaviour.

"I just wanted to get to talk. You seemed so lonely over here and I thought who better to keep you company than me?" He said and I had to admit, he was a charmer, but I wasn't buying any of it. Besides, what would Edward Cullen, stud extraordinare, want with Isabella Swan, nerdy bookworm.

I tried to ignore him, but damn him, he was persistant. "Come on, at least tell me your name," He smiled a cute smile at me and - what the hell?! Since when had I ever referred to anything of Edward as cute?! I quickly took another, rather big, sip of my punch and pushed out the repulsive thought.

"You know my name, dumbass," I said, surprised at my own confidence as I conversed with him. I was never this outgoing in my speech, not even with Alice. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Jeez, it's not like I looked that much different than usually!

"Does Bella Swan ring a bell in that thick skull of yours?" I asked and his eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth several times to say something but closed it each time. Finally, he spoke.

"Damn Swan, you look hot!" He exclaimed and I in turn threw my drink in his face. Okay, so I was flattered by the comment, but I had to do something because I felt myself focussing on his lips and that was bad. Edward Cullen was bad news, as were his lips! And I couldn't let a few drinks change my opinion.

I turned my back on his shocked face and poured myself another, larger, drink. This time, I drank it all at once, hoping I would get the thoughts of his lips out of my mind. I think I had 3 or 4 more drinks before Edward reacted, and by that time I was far beyond wasted or thinking rationally.

"What the-" he started, angry as hell, but I cut him off and pressed my lips against his. He was shocked and unresponsive for a second but then moved his lips in perfect harmony with mine. I moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and started dancing with my tongue.

I have no idea how long we spend making out like that, but at some point Edward pulled away and said the one sentence that would change my entire life.

"We should continue this in my room," He stated, took my hand and guided me upstairs, to his bedroom. I should have stopped it then, I should have said or done something, but I was too drunk and too focussed on his warm body to think clearly.

We were in his room for less than a second and we were already ripping the clothes of each other's body. I never even thought about telling him that I was a virgin, that I'd never been with a guy before. I wasn't actually thinking at the time.

In seconds, we were naked, on the bed and he was ontop of me. Neither of us cared with foreplay as I demanded that he had to be inside me. I cried out in pain when he entered me, not used to the feeling, he waited for a second, letting me get used to him and I started to ease up and like the feeling.

"More," I demanded and he began to push in an out, harder and faster. It didn't take long for both of us to reach our climax together as we screamed each other's names. We kissed some more and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

***

I woke up, thinking I was home and for a moment I was confused as to why my bed felt so unfamiliar. Then, the events of last night came back to me and I felt so sick and disgusted I wished I could crawl into a hole and die. I had lost my virginity to a guy I hate just because I was drunk! I looked beside me and saw no one, Edward was already awake. I was glad, because I would have hated to dress in front of him.

Once I was dressed, I silently crept downstairs, hoping no one would hear or see me as I continued my walk of shame, all the while trying to keep my tears from falling. I just reached the door when a voice behind me interrupted me.

"Hey! Who are you?" The loud, booming voice asked. I startled, turned around and saw Emmett McCarty, Edward's best friend standing there, looking me over. It took him a second, but I knew he recognized me when his eyes widened in shock. He had talked to me a couple of times before through Alice. He was always nice to me.

"Bella Swan?" He asked, shocked to find me doing the walk of shame. I simply nodded.

"Euh, there's pancakes if you want some," He said, quietter than before, still shocked. I was about to reply when Edward came out of the living room along with Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend. She and Emmett must have spend the night here as well. I was ashamed that they would see me like this.

"Hey," Edward said and nodded, not really looking at me. Rosalie gave me the once over, then completely ignored me as walked up to Emmett and gave him a kiss, which he happily returned.

"I should go," I said, quietly, turning to leave.

"Wait." Edward stopped me, I turned back to him, not looking him in the eye.

"Could you not tell anyone about last night? I have a reputation to uphold," the stupid dick spoke to me as if I were a piece of trash. I said nothing, I just walked out of the house and slammed the door behind me. Since I had come with Alice last night, I was walking the long way home.

I had been walking for about 10 minutes when a large jeep pulled up next to me. It were Emmett and Rosalie. I sighed, I really didn't want to deal with them right now.

"Need a ride?" Emmett asked while Rosalie glared at me. I was going to refuse, but I was really sore and dreaded continueing this walk. So I accepted the offer and climbed into the back, which wasn't very easily done.

I was looking out the window, thinking of how stupid I could have been to have a one night stand, and then for that one night stand to be my first time ever. I had always imagined my first time would be special, kind of cliché even, but this was anything but. Did I enjoy it? I guess, at the time, yes. But I was drunk, and honestly, my memories are a bit fuzzy.

"So, you and Edward? I never imagined someone like you would end up in his bed. How 'd that happen anyway?" Rosalie asked with a bitchy smile on her face and an attitude from.

"A mistake. I was drunk," I admitted, fighting against my tears and that big lump in my throat. They saw me, they might as well know how it happened, because it sure as hell wasn't because I liked his stupid ass. I could honestly say I'd never hated anyone more than I do now, especially after last night. I hated him as much as I hated myself right now.

"You often fuck random guys when you're drunk?" Rosalie grinned at me, Emmett shot her a warning look, but didn't comment on what she said, probably wondering the same.

"I've never been drunk before last night," I answered truthfully. Their eyes widened a little, but they quickly masked it and left me alone with my thoughts for the rest of the drive.

***

As I got ready for the first day of school, I thought about what happened at the party and after Emmett dropped me off yesterday. My dad was pissed as hell when I came home because I hadn't called him to tell him I slept over at Alice', my excuse. He grounded me for two weeks, I grounded myself for the rest of the year.

I called Alice and she was pissed with me as well because she thought I'd left the party without telling her. I apologized and told her Mike Newton, a guy at our school, gave me a ride home and I couldn't find her to tell her. She forgave me, of course. I also lied about the grounding; I said I had come home a little tipsy and my dad hadn't liked it. She believed me. How could she not? Bella Swan never lied or did anything irresponsible, until a few days ago that was.

I spend the rest of the day in my room, crying. Eventually I cried myself to sleep. Which in turn lead to me looking like shit today, though I could care less.

School passed slowly, I wasn't paying much attention all day. I passed Edward in the hall, but he just ignored me like the shithead he was. And then came the horror when I went to my last class of the day - Edward was in the same class and just happened to be seated next to me. He never so much as glanced my way. To him, I was nothing more than dirt, exactly how I felt.

If I knew one thing, it was that this was going to be a very long year. And I had a feeling, just a feeling, that this was only the start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Eight weeks later**

I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over as the doctor told me the 'happy' news. I was pregnant. Pregnant! I couldn't believe it. Why did this have to happen?! Why me? Of course I would get pregnant after my first sexual experience; I was just so damn lucky! And to have the father be Edward Cullen - Oh god, I was gonna be sick!

I ran out of the room as fast as I could and into the first bathroom I came acros and puked my guts out. Oh god, how could I have ever been this stupid! If only I'd never gone to that party two months ago, none of this would be happening now. I was such an idiot!

What was I going to tell my parents? Or Edward? Or Alice, my best friend? What would people think of me? God, they'd think I was just some big, enormous slut! A big, stupid, ignorant slut who got herself pregnant because of a one night stand. Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!!!

I drove home in tears, driving extra slow so nothing would happen to me or the - *gulp* - baby. I parked my big, red, beat up, pick up truck in my usual spot on the driveway, shut it off and just stayed seated in my truck. I knew both my parents would be home today and I was terrified to go in and confront them.

What if they hated me?! What if they kicked me out? What would I do? Where would I go? Would they force me to have an abortion? No! Anything but that! I would NOT allow them to kill my baby. I may not have wanted this, but I sure as hell wasn't going to kill this baby because of my mistake.

I sighed and re-started my engine - I couldn't face them, not yet. There was only one person who I would be able to talk to right now, and that was Alice. I drove to her house, only to be disappointed when I saw her car wasn't in the driveway - she wasn't home. I grabbed my cell and called her, hoping I would be able to stop sobbing long enough to talk to her.

_"Hey Bella,"_ Alice answered on the first ring. I was going to answer her, but as soon as I heard her voice I started to cry again, hysterically.

_"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_ She asked, but I couldn't answer her, I just couldn't. She kept asking me the same things, but all I could do was cry into the phone.

_"Alice, what's going on?"_ I could hear another, male, voice say through the phone.

_"I don't know. It's Bella, but she won't talk to me, she just keep crying. I'm scared, Jazz,"_ she answered, still on the line. Jazz, so Jasper was with her. Jasper was her long time crush and she and him had begun dating after that unthinkable party. He was nice, a good guy. Unlike his best friend, Edward. Knowing him, he'd probably laugh when I told him about the baby. God, I was so screwed.

I could still hear Alice and Jasper on the other line, but I was no longer listening to what they were saying. I just continued to sit in her driveway and cried - if her parents came home, they'd probably think I had gone crazy or something.

At some point, I don't know when, my car door opened and I was enveloped into a hug by arms I would recognize anywhere - Alice. I cried even harder when I was in her arms and I didn't stop for a long time. Eventually, I did stop and Alice helped me out of the car and into her house - I would've thought Jasper would be with her, but he wasn't, for which I was thankfull. We went up to her room and sat down on her bed, neither one of us saying anything for a very long time.

"I'm in trouble, Alice," I finally whispered, breaking the silence.

"What happened? You know you can tell me anything," Alice said, looking me in the eye, swearing she would be there for me no matter what. I took a few deep breaths to prepare myself for what I had to say, and then just spit it out.

"I'm pregnant," I said, my voice surprisingly steady considering the state I was in. Alice' eyes widened in shock and disbelief, she opened her mouth several times to say something, but nothing seemed to come out.

I turned my face away from hers, ashamed. Did she hate me now? Would she yell at me and tell me to leave and never talk to her again? God, I hoped not. I don't think I'd be able to go through all of this without her.

"H-how? Who? When?" She asked once the shock wore off - three exellent questions indeed. I still didn't look her in the eye when I told her the entire story, starting with the party, followed by the morning after and Edward's cruel words, and ending with the end result; I'm pregnant.

"I am so going to kill that stupid prick," she muttered under her breath, then looked me in the eyes.

"You need to tell Edward first. He may be a bastard that ought to be castrated, but he is the father, after all. I'll come with you, if you need me. I'm here for you, Bella, every step of the way," She vowed to me and hugged me, again, and I cried in her arms, again. I feared the next conversation I would have, dreaded it with all my heart. I was so scared of what would happen.

What if everything falls apart and I end up alone? What was going to happen now? I had no answers at all, and it all scared me to no end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fuck Me**

"I can't do this Alice," I said, my breathing heavy and my heartbeat irratic. I really needed to calm down - if not for me, than for the *gulp* baby growing inside me.

"You have to, Bella. I'm right by your side, it'll all be okay," Alice tried to comfort me and I nodded numbly. Somehow I doubted everything would be okay.

But I guess she was right, I had to do this, wether I wanted to or not. So, finally I got out of Alice' car - she drove since I was too shaken up to drive anywhere - by which she followed and we walked up to Edward Cullen's house, Alice holding my hand for support.

"God, I hope his parents aren't home," I said, still avoiding knocking on his door.

"Carlisle is at the hospital working and Esme had some kind of bookmeeting today, so we're safe," Alice said - she was on a first name basis with all the Cullens - and knocked on the door since I was too frozen to do so.

The door opened, but much to my surprise it wasn't Edward who had opened it, it was Jasper. He had gone here after Alice came to me? Alice seemed as surprised as me, as was Jasper.

"Alice, I wasn't expecting to see you again today," Jasper said with his southern drawl, completely oblivious to me, having only eyes for Alice. Alice smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"We're here to see Edward, Jazzy, it's important," Alice said, not mentioning it was important to me for which I was grateful. Jasper nodded and stepped aside to let us in.

"He's goofing off in the living room with Emmett and Rose," He explained as he led the way to the livingroom where Emmett and Edward seemed to be wrestling over the tv-remote while Rosalie was examining her nails, seemingly bored out of her mind.

"Guys, knock it off! We have company." Jasper called out, by which they ceased all action and looked toward us. Everyone, including Ice-Queen Rosalie and jackass Edward smiled at Alice and completely ignored me. The only one who gave me a friendly smile as well was Emmett, Jasper was still too focussed on Alice to notice my presence, I think.

"Edward, we need to talk. Now," Alice all but growled at Edward, who seemed a bit intimidated by her, which surprised me a little. Then again, there was no one Alice could not intimidate if she wanted to.

Sighing, he stood up and followed Alice and I upstairs. Alice held onto my hand as she dragged me along, reluctantly. I could hear the slow and heavy footsteps of Edward behind me. None of us said a word. We never even spoke when Alice pushed us all in what seemed to be the spare bedroom.

After about 5 more minutes of silence it seemed like Edward couldn't take it anymore so he decided to open that stupid mouth of his, "Okay, what's all this shit about? And why did you bring mousy with you, Alice? You know I don't like uninvited guests."

After his little rant, I was close to tears again and wanted nothing more than to run away from him, as far as I could, but couldn't because of the tight hold Alice was keeping on my hand.

"Uninvited guests, huh? You didn't seem to mind her company so much in your bed two months ago. Or have you forgotten about that?" Alice hissed at Edward; he took a step back and glared at me. He was probably just mad that I had told about our little night together.

"Don't look at her like that, she had no choice but to tell me. Which reminds me, btw, you're a jerk for saying the things you did to her that morning after. She has feelings you know? Unlike some people," Alice ranted while I stood there trying my best to make myself dissapear into the background, by which I was failing miserably. Edward had crossed his arms and just seemed irritated at either Alice or me, or both of us, I couldn't exactly tell.

"What's this about, Alice?" He finally asked, clearly too annoyed to endure another round of Alice' rants. Alice kept quiet, instead she turned her eyes on me, pleading me to be the one to break the news, since it was, after all, it was my news to tell.

I knew no easy way to say this, so I just said it. Okay, I whispered it, but he heard. "I'm pregnant," I croaked out and watched as Edward's eyes widened, his face paled and his breath hitched. It was silent again, now, and this time the silent was even more awkward and uncomfortable than the first time.

"Please, say something," I whispered, unable to bear any more silence, my voice thick with tears.

"It's mine?" Edward asked, looking at Alice and seeming to avoid my eyes at all cost.

"Of course it's yours, you dumbass. Why else would we come here and tell you?" Alice retorted, obviously not impressed with how he was handling this situation. Though, I don't think any of us were really handling it, but Edward could have been nicer. He could have at least made an effort to be friendly, but the words that came out of his mouth then were anything but nice or caring, they were plain mean.

"How does she know it's mine? Maybe it's from some other guy she slept with. I'm not taking the fall for this!" He all but shouted at the end and I was doing my best to get away from Alice' grip, but that damn pixie was strong if she wanted to and she had no intention of letting me flee.

"Asshole! Bella is not a slut and do NOT ever call her that again or I'll cut off your balls! You are the only person Bella's ever slept with, you idiot! And I can see she hates herself for it," Alice said and I couldn't help it, but I finally let my tears fall, not caring anymore who saw me break down.

"Please, Alice, I told. Please, please let me go home now," I cried, begging her, still she wouldn't let go off me. Edward was looking at me in shock, clearly accepting what Alice had said to be true. Alice didn't lie, she said what was on her mind and that was that and anyone who knew her knew that. I saw Edward paling even more as the realization that he was soon to be a father dawned on him.

"Shit," He muttered and I couldn't help but agree with him. Shit, indeed.

"We need to tell our parents," I said, my voice surprisingly steady considering the current emotiontrip I was experiencing. Alice finally let go of my hand and slipped out of the room, much to my dismay, and left me alone with Edward.

"We don't have to tell them. You could take care of it. I'll pay, of course," He said, without even a hint of sorrow in his tone as he talked about getting rid of our baby. I was appalled.

"I'm not having an abortion, I'd sooner die," I said, anger seeping through my tone as I thought of even considering an abortion. This child did nothing wrong, and I couldn't let it pay for our mistake. Edward sighed but said nothing more about the subject.

Several minutes later, Alice came back in the room, cell phone in hand. I gave her a questioning look.

"I called both your parents and told them the both of you needed to talk to them and it was very important. They told me to tell you to both be here at 9 pm tonight. So no going out Edward, and Bella, you should probably just stay here, that way you don't have to face them sooner. I'll stay too, as moral support," Alice said and I looked at her in amazement that she was able to pull this off so soon. Then again, she was Alice, she could do anything if she set her mind to it.

"So this is really happening," I said aloud, more to myself than anyone else. Alice gave me a small smile, grabbed my hand again and squeezed it, letting me know she wasn't going anywhere.

"Fuck me," Edward cursed - he seemed to curse a whole lot - and I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. That was exactly what landed us in this situation, so it was kind of funny to hear the words from his mouth now, and I wasn't the only one who noticed the irony of it, Alice did too as she tried, rather unsuccesfully, to cover up her giggles. Edward was the only one who hadn't noticed what his choice of words meant, but that was because he was just now realizing the deep shit he was in.

Yep, we were in deep shit indeed. And tonight, we would be telling our parents, and something inside me told me that this would end badly tonight. But we had no choice, we were in this situation now and had to go through with it.


	4. ignore

_**Author's note:**_

Hey, all. I know I promised I'd keep updating regularly and not disappear anymore, but there were things I just couldn't walk away from to write a story. My dad got sick, really sick, he almost died. He had to have this massive surgery and it was very touch and go for a while. I've been spending almost all my time with him in the hospital. He's only been home since last tuesday and he still has a lot of health problems we need to be careful off and has 3 nurses a day coming to take care of something still from the surgery. If my dad can get through this next month, through christmas and his birthday (January 1st) okay, then I'm back. If there's another setback, if he dies like they say is still a possibility due to some complications he could have, especially blood clots (he's had them before), then I don't know. I'll let you know at the beginning of January. Again, I'm very sorry, but my family is more important to me than a few stories. I love writing these stories, I do, but they're not the most important things in my life. Sometimes, you gotta set some things aside for more important things, which is what I've been doing these last months. Please bare with me for another couple of weeks, and then I'll let you know the outcome. Then I'll let you know if I'll be back or not.

Lots of love,

Lieselot.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Renee is a heartless harpy.**

Alice dragged me downstairs and left Edward alone, lost in thought. I doubt he even noticed Alice and me leave the room. I didn't want to go downstairs and face the curious stares of the others, but I didn't have much choice. Besides, I might as well tell them sooner rather than later because I was sure Edward would tell them anyway.

"Where's Eddie boy? 'D you yell him to death?" Emmett asked once we reached the living room, chuckling at his own joke. Alice rolled her eyes.

"The dick is lucky I didn't rip him to pieces," Alice growled, which was actually kind of scary, coming from her. Don't mess with the pixie, that was for sure.

Emmett looked taken aback by Alice' words, but didn't comment on it. He did turn his gaze on me and frowned. The Ice-Queen was examining her nails, seemingly bored out of her mind.

"What's going on, Ally?" Jasper asked, concerned as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Alice. She didn't answer, she just turned to look at me with questioning eyes. Could they know or not? I sighed.

"I'm pregnant." My voice was steady and firm, not shaky at all. It seemed the more I said the words, the easier it got to say them. Though, I doubted it would be so easy to put into words in front of my parents.

Everyone exept Alice was looking at me with wide, shock filled eyes, even the Ice-Queen herself. Then, Emmett laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked, thinking this was a joke. I shook my head at the same time Alice did.

"And before you ask, yes it's Edward's and yes she's sure. She's only ever been with Edward, so there's no doubt about it," Alice said, preventing any more insults coming my way.

"Shit," Emmett cursed while the Ice-Queen and Jasper remained silent. I was surprised the Ice-Queen hadn't insulted me yet or anything. If anything, it was unsettling that she hadn't, because I had expected her insults.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked Alice. She looked upstairs and back at her boyfriend.

"Acting like a jackass," She muttered. Jasper sighed and nodded, then gave Alice a quick kiss and headed upstairs, probably going to comfort his best friend and tell him that I had tricked him into this for his money or something. I didn't care.

The Ice-Queen a.k.a. Rosalie Hale stood up, glaring at me and walked towards me until she was only a few inches from my face.

"This is a joke!" She spat, venom clear in her tone of voice before stalking away, angry as hell.

"Damn," Emmett muttered before chasing after her. Now I was confused, was I missing something here? I turned to Alice who was staring sadly at the spot where the Ice-Queen had stood just a couple seconds ago.

"Alice?" I questioned. She turned to me and sighed.

"Don't be angry with Rose, Bella. This is hard on her," Alice said, sadly. I looked at her with questions in my eyes, waiting, hoping for her to continue.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but I will because it will help you to understand. Rose had an accident a couple of years ago and she won't be able to have children, the one thing she always wanted in her future. And now you're going to have a baby and you never even wanted this, so I think she resents you for that. You have what she can't have," Alice explained and I nodded, numbly. Now I understood. I even understood her whole bitchy facade as well, she was bitter because of what she lost. I would never call her the Ice-Queen again.

Suddenly, my stomach began to twist and turn. I was going to be sick.

"Bathroom?" I choked out, looking to Alice for help. She turned and walked away, I followed and soon we were in the bathroom and I was puking my guts out. Ugh, I hated this, I completely hated this feeling and would be thrilled when it was gone. Alice held my hair up for me and rubbed my back, helping me more than she'd ever know.

After my very flattering puke fest, Alice and I planted ourselves in front of the TV and watched in silence. Well, maybe she watched, but I didn't, my mind was too occupied with worried thoughts. Neither of us had seen any of the others come back, we didn't know where they were. Though I hoped that Edward didn't bail on me for tonight. I may not like him but I needed him with me when I told our parents.

Hours passed – hours I spend alternating between throwing up, crying and staring numbly ahead at the TV-screen – and finally I was shocked out of my state of numbness by the front door opening and closing. I turned to look at the clock; it was a little past 8pm already, meaning that one or both of Edward's parents had just come home and mine would soon arrive. I could feel the nerves building up again as I heard footsteps heading towards the living room where Alice and I were seated and suddenly I bolted out of my seat straight to the bathroom; I was sick again.

Once I got it all out of my system (for now), Alice and I headed back to the living room only to come face to face with Carlisle and Esme Cullen – Edward was still nowhere to be seen – they both had concerned looks upon their faces.

"Are you quite alright? That didn't sound very pleasant," Mrs. Cullen said, reminding me more of a true mother than my own harebrained mother ever did. I just nodded, not sure what I could say to the woman who's life I was about to disrupt as I had already done with her son's.

"Are you sure? I could take a look if you like," Dr. Cullen offered, I shook my head in the negative; that was the last thing I wanted nor needed right now.

"Why don't we sit down until Charlie and Renee are here?" Alice offered as if she were the hostess and the Cullens were the guests. Amazingly Mrs. Cullen simply smiled and nodded while Dr. Cullen chuckled; both of them sat down on the couch opposite the one Alice and I had been occupying all day.

The room was filled with an awkward silence on my part and lots of small talk on Alice' part (bless her for trying to make this easier on me). Several minutes before 9pm Edward decided to finally grace us with his presence, Jasper tagging along with him. He briefly greeted his parents before settling down on the couch next to me, Jasper seating himself next to Alice.

At 9pm sharp the doorbell rang and I nearly jumped out of my skin, grasping Alice' hand tightly in my own, doing my best to keep the nerves and tears at bay as Mrs. Cullen went to open the door and greet my parents. Earlier today I was unsure whether I'd be able to do this or not, now I was positive I wouldn't be able to. I couldn't do this, I couldn't break my parents' hearts like this, but unfortunately I had no choice. I brought this upon myself and now I had to face the consequences. I just hope they'll still love me after all is said and done.

The room was filled with minutes of awkward, nervous silence after everyone was finally seated and introduced. It seemed no one was quite sure where to begin. Eventually it was my mom who broke the silence.

"Bella, what is this all about?" She asked and there it was, the opening I'd been waiting for. All I had to do now was gently prepare them before I delivered the big blow. Unfortunately it seemed I'd forgotten about the gentle part and headed straight for the blow, clearly blindsiding all of them.

"I'm pregnant. It's Edward's." There, I said it, shocking everyone (even Alice) with my bluntness as well as my words. I could see Dr. and Mrs. Cullen turn their shocked eyes upon their son, who ducked his head in shame just as clearly as I could see my dad's face morph into one of disbelief and disappointment just as my mom's face turned into one of shame and rage – I knew she was the one who would ruin the silence, and I was right.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! How could you be so stupid! Have you no common sense at all? You will go straight to the clinic tomorrow and make an appointment to get rid of that- that THING!" She bellowed at me and at first I sat shameful, knowing I deserved whatever she threw at me, but toward the end of her rant I grew angry – how dare she!

"NO! I will _not _get rid of my _BABY!" _I screamed back at her, putting the emphases on the word baby whereas she had used the word 'thing'. If even possible, my mother's face grew even more sour as she prepared for another rant while everyone else was forced to simply watch this spectacle play out, too shocked to do or say anything about it.

"I am your mother, Isabella and you will do what I say as long as you want to live under my roof!" She threw back at me and I froze – did she mean what I thought she meant? It couldn't be. Not this – anything but this. I turned to look at my dad but he sighed sadly and shook his head, a clear indicator he would not side with me during this argument. I was on my own here.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whispered, already predicting and fearing the answer. I knew my mother and I knew how she could get when she set her mind on something and I had already feared such a reaction from her, but I hadn't actually thought I would get it, especially like this. It seemed too much at the moment. Too much for one person.

Renee sucked in a deep breath and, unwavering in her resolve, looked me in the eye, "I mean, if you plan on keeping this bastard child than you are out of the house and out of my life. It's your choice, Isabella."

I looked at her, eyes filling with tears that I refused to let fall, aware that the choice she had presented me with was no choice at all. I was amazed at how steady my voice was when I spoke, considering the circumstances, "I'm not going to kill my baby."

"Very well," Renee – I couldn't bring myself to even think of her as my mom anymore, not while she was acting like this – snapped and with that she just left, refusing to even look at me as she passed by me on her way out of the house. My breath hitched as I looked at my father who'd stood up as well, "Daddy?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," He whispered, placing a kiss upon my forehead before following Renee out – off course Charlie wouldn't stand up against Renee; he never did. I simply stared at the spot my parents had just stood in shock, unaware of anything that was going on around me. I was dimly aware that this was the point most people would break down in hysterics right about now, but that seemed far beyond me at the moment. In fact, at the moment it seemed impossible for me to even cry while it had seemed so possible just moments ago. Right now I was numb and alone, very much alone. That realization hit me hard as it turned black in front of my eyes as the world around me started to spin; the last thing I heard before I let myself go was Alice' fear filled shout of my name as I went barreling down towards the ground. I was out before I even hit the ground.


End file.
